Love Is Confusing
by Bass Girl '89
Summary: Kel has returned to complete her final year of page training and her emotions are running riot. All of her friends have changed a lot, as have her enemies. Who should she give her afections to? If anyone? Please R
1. Return to the Palace

A/N. Hello, my fellow uh…people. Right, I've decided to have a go at a wee bit of fluffiness. I'm not generally very good at that kind of thing, so just bear with me OK? So kind of you. Anyway, shall we get on with this afore mentioned fluffiness? Just so you know, I'm not sure if it will pop up in the first chapter or not…

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff, do you honestly think I would be posting things here? No. I wouldn't. I'd be selling it to publishers and earning mega bucks. So basically, that means I don't any of the characters/places in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Keladry of Mindelan walked into her small room in the pages quarters and looked around. It had been nice, having a rest, doing nothing, and spending time with her family over the summer holidays, but she was glad to be back. She dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed. She lay there staring at the ceiling for a while, until her thoughts were interrupted by chirping. Apparently her sparrows hadn't forgotten her. She got up and went to greet them. After she had patted each of them and greeted them by name, she went to the cupboard, retrieved their dishes and started the routine that would continue until the next summer holidays.

She was interrupted in her conversation with the small birds by a dry voice from the door.

"Still talking to animals? I thought we might have beaten that habit out of you by now." Kel looked up into the twinkling green eyes of her best friend, Nealan of Queenscove and smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you turned up. And no, you didn't beat it out of my. If anything, you made it worse." Neal sighed and tried to look woeful.

"Just when we were hoping that you might have turned sane too…" Kel snorted in an unladylike fashion.

"You look after your non-existent sanity and I'll look after mine."

"You just insulted your self."

"It was intentional." It was Neal's turn to snort.

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud arrival of a short boy with curly brown hair. He rocketed into the room, and promptly tripped over Kels bag, which was still residing in pride of place in the centre of the floor. Neal raised a sardonic eyebrow at the heap on the floor, which was attempting to untangle itself.

"Talk about how to make an entrance Owen." Owen of Jesslaw had by this time managed to get back onto his feet and turned a brilliant shade of red on hearing Neal's remark.

"I was just…I was just…" Owen looked uncertain and stopped talking.

"Oh just ignore him Owen. I would have thought you might have got that idea figured by now." Kel brushed Owen off and smiled at him.

"Was there anything in particular, or did you just come to say hello?" Owen, who was never at a loss for long, smiled back.

"Well, I just heard you two talking and thought I'd come say hello too. You know Kel, you really do look like a girl now. I mean, you did last year too, but…" Here he was interrupted by Neal's loud groan. Kel shot him a reproachful look. Owen soon resumed his dialogue.

"So anyway, I'm going to go and wash before dinner. See you!" And with that he bounced out of the room.

Neal gave Kel that raised eyebrow that meant he was either going to say something joking or…or anything else really.

"What was with the dirty look just now? You didn't like him gawping at you did you?" Kel looked slightly amazed.

"He wasn't gawping. And why do you care anyway? You're not jealous, are you?" Neal flushed slightly, but then his face took on a saintly expression.

"Jealous? Me? I would never be guilty of such a thing." His face resumed its normal expression. "Now, I'm going to go and wash for dinner too. See you later."

Kel shut the door behind her friend and shook her head. In her opinion, Neal would be much better suited to life as a player. She went to the small bathroom adjoining her room and washed, before putting on her customary gown for dinner. She checked her appearance in the mirror and made a mental note never to let her mother talk her into buying anything involving peach or pink ever again. After a final check, she headed down to dinner.

When Kel reached the hall, most people were already there. Lord Wyldon, aka 'the stump', however, was not. She breathed a small sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't be reprimanded for tardiness. She spotted her group of friends at their customary table and headed over to join them. To her surprise, she found Cleon sitting with them. That was strange, he was suppose to be sitting in the squires half of the mess hall now. She shrugged it off and sat down between Neal and the big red head.

Cleon was busy talking to Owen and didn't notice her at first, so Kel turned to Neal.

"What's Cleon doing back here?"

"Apparently he's got 'special permission to sit with us when he feels like it." Kel nodded and stared vacantly at the door for a time. Her train of thought was, however, interrupted when Cleon realised that he was no longer sitting next to an empty chair.

"Ah! The light of my life hath returned unto me!" Kel was used to the flowery speech he used with her and laughed.

"That's a bit of an upgrade to what I was last year." Cleon attempted to look soulful and ended up looking like a complete prick.

"Ah…last year…last year I had realised my full capacity as a poet." Kel and Neal raised their eyebrows in unison. This made Cleon laugh and he abandoned the whole soulful idea to embrace Kel roughly.

The entrance of the stump and the King interrupted their conversation. Apparently he would be making his customary speech again. And undoubtedly it would much the same as all the previous years. Her prediction was correct to the letter. They went up to get their meal, stood to listen to Wyldon pray, murmured 'so mote it be' at the end of the prayer, ate their dinner while chatting to their friends and then cleared away. The Kings speech was predictably boring, filled with things about duty, honour, how expected them all to do well, etc etc. They were allowed to leave the hall after the head honchos had departed and headed back to their respective wings.

Kel got separated from her small group in the throng around the door. Someone inadvertently bumped into her and murmured 'sorry. Kel replied that it was all right with out looking to see who it was. She would have thought no more of it, had she not sensed his eyes still on her. She looked up to see who was watching her so closely and found her self looking up into the gorgeous grey eyes of Joren of Stone Mountain. She frowned slightly. Since when had Joren ever apologised to her for anything? He smiled at her and walked off. Kel realised that she had reached the door and was staring after Joren like a complete feather brain. She shook her head and headed off to her room.

Later, as she lay in bed, Kel considered things. Neal was even more handsome than the last time she had seen him. He was less gangly, more graceful, and somehow seemed to have grown taller again. She had fancied Neal for well over six months, but hadn't said anything to anyone. After all, what kind of person fell in love with their best friend? And then there was Cleon and the look he had given her when he had at last noticed her. What had that meant? Did it mean anything? And what about Joren? There had definitely been something in that look. And he was being nice to her. What was with that? Joren was never nice to anyone. Not even his friends. As she thought back to the incident at the door, Kel realised that she had never noticed how charming Joren's smile was.

Kel drifted off to sleep with these confusing thoughts running around her head. She was unaware that, four doors down, Owen was lying awake, thinking similar things about her and trying to figure out a way to get her to notice him as something other than a friend.

* * *

A/N. Well. Not exactly fluffy, but I think we might get there, don't you? Anyway, all reviews welcome, but some are more welcome than others. Sorry, we're studying Animal Farm at school. But yeah. Feel free to review. 


	2. The First Day

A/N. Hello again. I have four reviews! I'm so chuffed! Anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated. But now you've confused me. I've got two of you saying 'do Kel/Neal', and one wanting a Kel/Joren. Don't worry FanFictionFantom, I don't think it was ever going to be Kel/Cleon, so you're safe on that front. Anyway, lets get on with it and I'll try to figure out how to work this. By the way, here's a theory; when you stop getting new reviews, it's time to update. Let me know your opinions on that.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff, do you honestly think I would be posting things here? No. I wouldn't. I'd be selling it to publishers and earning mega bucks. So basically, that means I don't any of the characters/places in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Kel woke at dawn the next morning and rolled out of bed. She stretched and looked around. It was still slightly dark. She dressed quickly and performed her morning exercise routine before filling the sparrows dishes and heading down to breakfast, where she met up with her friends. They all greeted her in their own personal fashion, she returned the favour and sat down next to Neal. He was still half asleep and seemed to be having trouble conveying his porridge from the bowl in front of him to his mouth. Kel shook her head and began to eat her own porridge, chatting happily away as she did so. When she paused for breath, Neal glared at her.

"Why do you always have to be so cheerful in the mornings? Can't you just leave those of us who don't like getting up at some ungodly hour so we can be beaten with sticks to get on with it?" Kel laughed. This was such a very typical thing for Neal to say in the morning that it was immensely funny. Looking around at the table of sleepy teen-age boys, Kel wondered what was missing. Something definitely was. She just couldn't place it. Then it struck her. Owen wasn't there. She continued to eat her porridge, slightly puzzled over this strange absence. When he didn't appear for ten minutes, she turned to Neal, who was definitely having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Where's Owen?" Neal took a minute to register that she had spoken.

"What? Oh, Owen. Yeah, I think he's in his room. Came in, ate in a terrible hurry and left about five minutes before you arrived muttering something about extra practice." Kel shrugged. No doubt he'd show up at some point. She stood up, took her own and Neal's bowl to the kitchen and returned to the table. Neal was asleep, with his head on the table. Kel shook him awake.

"We'll be late for hand to hand and staff practice if you don't hurry." Neal grunted, stood and stretched. He, like Kel, had no wish to be reprimanded by the stump on the first day.

Hand to hand followed a fairly regular routine. Everyone paired off and began the routines set for them. Naturally, Neal, who was paired with Kel, spent most of the time on his back on the ground sweating, while Kel stood over him and asked if he was ready to try again. Staff practice went much the same way, except that Neal managed to stay on his feet. He received several bruised knuckles for his efforts instead.

When staff practice had finished, they headed to the next practice court for fencing. On the way out, Kel met Joren on his way in. He smiled at her again. Once again, Kel noticed his dazzling smile.

"How was practice?" Kel looked slightly amazed, but managed a relatively intelligible answer.

"Uh, yeah, good thanks." Joren was still smiling.

"That's good. See you later." And with that he strode into the practice court. Neal had come up in time to hear the tale end of the conversation. As he and Kel walked into fencing, he looked thoughtful.

"What was all that about?" Kel glanced up at him.

"What was all what about?" Neal raised an eyebrow. Kel noticed that he couldn't do that without smiling slightly, which made it even harder than usual to take him seriously.

"You know, that whole conversation with Joren."

"He spoke to me first and it's considered good manners to answer when someone asks you a question. Why the sudden interest in who I talk to?" Neal looked slightly abashed, so Kel quickly tried to save the situation.

"I'm not angry, or anything, I was just wondering." Neal looked down.

"I suppose I'm just not used to him being nice and everything. I'll go get us swords." Kel frowned after him. He definitely seemed more protective than she remembered. She thought back to their conversation the previous day. Had there been something in his eyes when he had asked if she liked Owen staring at her or had she imagined it?

Her train of thought was interrupted by Neal's return. He handed her a sword and they turned to listen to the fencing masters instructions. To everyone's surprise, they would be practicing duals. That struck Kel as slightly strange. They never did duals on the first day back. She decided that there was nothing in it and squared off with Neal, psyching herself up for the fight as she did so.

At the fencing masters signal, everyone began. To Kel's surprise, Neal immediately started attacking. That never happened. Neal was always on the defensive side when she fought him. Something about how he knew that she was the better fencer. He had however definitely improved.

"Who have you been taking lessons from?" Neal smiled slightly.

"So you noticed." He called back.

"Of course I noticed." There was a pause in their conversation as Kel realised that Neal was driving her into a corner and performed an interesting bit of footwork to get her self out of the situation.

"So…who have you been getting lessons from?"

"Oh, you know, just one of Da's friends." Neal replied airily. Kel frowned at him. Considering the number of friends Neal's Da had, that could mean almost anyone in Tortall who knew to use a sword.

"Oh come on Neal. Just tell me." Neal grinned at her.

"Oh, well, if you really want to know," here Kel nodded vigorously, "the King." Kel gaped at him. This was a mistake, as it gave him an extra second. Kel realised what was happening and reacted in time to save herself from losing the match. They continued their dual without speaking. When Kel dropped her guard for a fraction of a second to shake her head to prevent sweat running into her eyes, Neal saw his chance. He went to try to flick Kels sword out of her hand but she realised what was happening just in time. She reacted, and found her self locked body to body with him. She looked up into his sparkling eyes and saw a look that she was unfamiliar with. She frowned slightly and he smiled. He lent forward slightly, but Kel remembered that they were in a public practice court and anyone might be watching. She disengaged and spun immediately to flick his sword out of his hand. She placed the tip of her sword against his neck and smiled.

"Do you surrender?" Neal smiled ruefully.

"Yes, but it's not like I've got any other option is it?"

"No, you don't." Kel put down her sword and the two looked around them and found to their surprise, and Kel's embarrassment, that everyone else was watching them closely. The fencing master strode over to them.

"That was very good, you two. You've improved a lot, Queenscove." Kel and Neal murmured thankyous and went with the others to put their swords away.

Kel spent the rest of the day thinking about the dual. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Peach Blossom trod on her foot. What had that look in Neal's eyes been? And when he'd lent forward like that…she could have sworn by the great mother that he was going to kiss her.

Owen had a miserable first day. He watched Kel closely all through hand-to-hand and staff practice, hoping that she might look over and notice him. But she didn't. And then in fencing, when he had stopped with everyone else to watch her dual with Neal, he had seen how Neal leant forward, as if to kiss her. Obviously Neal was in love with Kel as well. What was he going to do? He had no chance with her if Neal was the opposition. As if Kel would ever choose someone like him over someone like Neal.

He spent the rest of the day sunk in miserable thoughts about how he had no chance with Kel. He continued to watch her closely though, hoping that she might just notice something he did especially well. But no. She missed his best pass at the dummy in tilting practice because she was chatting to Neal.

Owen didn't sleep that night. He was trying to devise ways to make Kel notice him at least as much as Neal, if not more.

* * *

A/N. Well, still not exactly fluffy. Parts were verging on it though…looks hopeful Oh well. I'll get there. As always, reviews are welcome.

Lexi G


	3. Admissions

A/N. Hello, people of the world! Yes, literally the world. Hey, wow! I came up with a new greeting! How good am I? Yeah, I know, not very, but I just need to keep telling my self these things, so bear with me. Anyway, the piece of literary not so genius you are about to read, is the third chapter of Love Is Confusing. Take it away maestro! (so maestro's a musical term, big deal)

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff, do you honestly think I would be posting it here? No. I wouldn't. I'd be selling it to publishers and earning mega bucks. So basically, that means I don't own any of the characters/places in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Palace life continued as usual for the next few weeks. No one made any mention of that first day in the fencing courts, but Kel thought about it frequently. Had Neal really tried to kiss her? What would have happened if he had? She mused over these thoughts often and never could come up with an answer.

Neal was still being strangely protective of her and Owen was still avoiding her. Both their behaviours puzzled her. Neal had never been worried for her safety before, and Owen was never so quiet and definitely never avoided anyone, let very near ran in the opposite direction whenever he spotted her coming.

Things didn't start getting confusing until about a month into term.

* * *

One day, Kel was busy helping Merric with his mathematics homework during their lunch break. While Merric was writing out a problem, she looked up briefly and spotted Neal, coming towards them. She smiled, waved, and went back to helping Merric. Neal came over and sat down with them. He sat in silence for a minute, watching as Kel explained the problem step by step. After a short time, he spoke.

"Um, Kel, could you give me a hand with that new staff combination we were supposed to learn his morning?" Kel nodded, her eyes still on what Merric was writing.

"Yes, alright. Just hang on a moment until we've finished this." Neal took a deep breath.

"Actually, now might be easier. I mean, we'll have more work and stuff later and…" His voice petered out and he coloured ever so slightly, looking hopeful. Kel looked up at him.

"No, Neal. I'll help you late, but right now, I'm busy helping Merric and I can't help both of you with two completely different things at the same time." She went back to the problem. Neal sighed noisily and stalked away. Merric looked up in surprise.

"What's up with him?" Kel shrugged, frowning at Neal's disappearing back.

"No idea, but I think I'm going to have to have a word with him later." She wasn't sure, but it had felt as if he had been trying to take her away from Merric. Merric grunted and continued to battle his way through the current problem. Kel watched Neal stalk away for a moment longer. Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember Neal having any particular problems with the combination, but obviously he felt that he needed help. She returned to the problem the two of them were working through.

* * *

Afternoon classes that day weren't half as much fun as usual. Even Tkaa's lesson on the immortals lost its interest. Kel was sitting with her friends as usual, but there was a difference. Instead of sitting between Neal and Merric, as she would have normally, she was sitting between Merric and an empty chair. Neal was sitting at the opposite end of the line, next to Seaver. She found that she missed Neal's sarcastic comments. As much as she liked Merric, he just wasn't quite the same as Neal. As for Neal, he spent the afternoon sitting with his arms crossed, glowering at the blackboard and occasionally turning slightly to give Merric a dirty look. Everyone noticed his strange behaviour and wondered at it. It was so unlike him to be really out of sorts with anyone, particularly Kel and the rest of his friends.

* * *

Neal's afternoon was lonely as well. He didn't say anything except to ask Seaver if her could sit with him. Seaver had agreed, but looked slightly startled at the sudden change in seating arrangements. He noticed the look on Neal's face though, and prudently decided against commenting. Neal had spent their written classes sitting in silence on the end of the row, thinking bitter things about Merric. He knew it was unfair, maybe even ridiculous, but he couldn't help feeling less than friendly towards him.

* * *

After classes had finished for the day, Kel went to find Neal. He was lying on his bed reading a thick volume with a singularly boring title. She stood in the doorway for a time. When he didn't say anything or show any sign of having noticed her, Kel decided it was up to her to say something.

"Do you still want help with that staff combination?" He didn't even look up. She tried again. "Neal? Do you still want help?" Once again, no response. "Hello! Neal! I know you can hear me. If you're going to ignore me, can I at least know why?" Finally. She had said the right thing. Neal raised himself onto his elbows and regarded her. After a minute, he said the thing that Kel had least expected.

"Is there something between you and Merric?" Kel stared at him. Where on earth had he got that notion from? And why should he care if there was?

"What do you mean 'is there something between you and Merric'?" Neal gave her a flat look. Kel was confused. Neal was never like this, and certainly not with her.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. I saw the two of you together today, having a little cosy session in the corner. I came over to talk to you, remember? Or am I too insignificant to have registered?" Kel stared at him, her mouth slightly open. She tried to control the rage and confusion that was filling her, but her Yamani training failed her, for the first time ever.

"For sir's information, there is nothing between Merric and me. He was simply getting help with his maths. And if I'm not allowed to talk to my other friends then…" She struggled for words and gave up. She turned on her heel and left as quickly as she could with out losing her last remaining scraps of dignity and running. Neal watched her go with a slightly resentful look on his face.

* * *

Lalasa took one look at her mistresses as she entered the room and fled. She had never seen Kel look so angry and upset. Outside, she halted. She knew enough about being miserable to realise that Kel wouldn't want to be disturbed for at least half an hour. After a few minutes thought, Lalasa decided that the best course of action would be to find one or two of Kel's friends and ask them to go to her in a time.

She started off towards Neal's room, but something made her stop. She didn't know why, but she redirected her steps instead to Merric's room.

She found him sitting at his desk working. He turned when she knocked and looked slightly surprised to see his friend's maid standing in the doorway.

"Hello Lalasa. What's up?"

"Forgive me, disturbing you like this, but I need your help." Merric gave her a sharp look, plainly wondering what he could help her with that Kel couldn't.

"Well, fire away then." Lalasa took a deep breath.

"It's Lady Keladry. There's something wrong with her. I didn't stop to find out what as she didn't look to be in any mood for explanations. She looked terrible. I haven't ever seen her angry. I was wondering if you another and another of the boys might go and look in on her in a little time." Merric let out a breath, which he had apparently been holding.

" So. That's it. I've been waiting for something of this nature to happen. Yes, of course I'll go to her." Lalasa smiled gratefully.

"Thank you sir. I'm very much obliged."

* * *

Kel returned to her room as quickly as she could. She knew her emotions were written all over her face, but for once she didn't care. She would have liked to have broken down and run, but that would have made it even more obvious to an observer that something was wrong.

When she reached her room, she didn't even notice that Lalasa fled as soon as she entered. Kel threw her self onto the bed and sobbed. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried like this. How dare Neal do that to her? Trying to stop her talking to her other friends, even when they asked her for help, was bad enough. But then accusing her of being in love with them…that was just more than she could bare.

Kel didn't know how long she cried for. After what she felt must surely have been days, she heard a quiet knock on the door. She sat up and dried her eyes, attempting to regain some scrap of composure.

"Come in." Her voice was not as steady as she would have liked, but there was no help for that. The door opened to admit Merric and Seaver.

"Kel? Are you all right?" The boys both looked concerned. Kel tried to smile at them, but it was a very watery smile, and her lips trembled. She tried to say that she was fine, but the words stuck. Merric and Seaver came and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong Kel?" Kel sighed and looked at her hands, which were balled into fists in her lap.

"It's Neal. He's acting really strangely towards me. It's like he doesn't want me talking to anyone else, only him. You saw him Merric, when I was helping you at break today. He tried to take me away from you. Then when I went to him after classes, to see if he still wanted help, he wouldn't talk to me. And then when he did, it was only to accuse me of being with Merric." Kel realised that tears were rolling down her face again. She dashed angrily at her eyes. "Why's he being like this? He never does that sort of thing, certainly not to me anyway." A look of comprehension dawned on Seaver's face. Merric just nodded, he had already guessed what had happened.

"Oh Mithros. I didn't think he'd let get that far." Seaver looked a bit shocked. Kel gave him a sharp glance.

"Didn't realise he'd let what get that far?" Merric and Seaver looked at each other, both plainly searching for words.

"You tell her Seaver. He's told you more than he has me." Seaver grimaced at his red headed friend. Kel was beginning to feel more than a little confused.

"Look, would you two stop talking as if I'm not here and explain what's going on? Exactly what has Neal let get this far? What has he told Seaver?" Seaver looked slightly awkward.

"Oh Kel, isn't it obvious?"

"Seaver, if it was obvious, I wouldn't have to ask." Seaver twisted his hands in his lap and remained silent. Finally, Merric got sick of waiting for him to come up with a nice way to put what he was about to say and said it for him.

"What he's trying to tell you is that Neal is in love with you." Kel gaped at him. Neal…in love with her…she had had a crush on him for at least a year, but she had never dreamt that her feelings may be reciprocated…

"But…but he… I'm not his type. He goes for the classically beautiful ones…that definitely discludes me." Merric gave an exasperated sigh.

"Kel, I'm here to tell you right now that he loves you. He's been writing bad poetry to you since the end of last year. When you aren't around, he's always wondering where you are, if you need help, that kind of thing." Kel still felt confused. It just didn't make sense.

"But…I still don't see…" Merric groaned.

"Oh come on Kel, stop acting thick. Neal's got the sulks. He always does when he's in love."

"But those are only ever crushes. Having a crush on me is no reason to stop me talking to my friends."

"Yes, I know. But I think this may be more than a crush. Neal's crushes never last for more than a month and this has been going on for nearly three." Just then, the bell rang. Seaver jumped.

"Come on Merric, we'd best go. Get yourself cleaned up and change Kel. We'll see you at dinner." Kel nodded and went to change into her traditional gown for dinner.

As she washed her face and hands and tidied her hair, she thought about what Merric and Seaver had told her. Was it possible that Neal might love her? He'd certainly been acting strangely towards her, being protective, maybe even possessive. She continued to think about it on the way down to dinner. If Neal loved her, how would that affect her own feelings towards him? Could a crush turn into love? Yes. Yes, she thought it might. He was extremely good looking after all. Smiling slightly at the thought, Kel entered the mess hall.

* * *

Kel collected her tray and scanned the hall. She was one of the first down to the mess. After a minute, she spotted Neal sitting alone at the end of a table in a far corner. She went over and sat down opposite him.

"Are you talking to me yet?" Neal said nothing and began fiddling with his fork. Kel searched for a tactful way to say what she was about to say. The search proved unfruitful. She would just have to be blunt about it.

"Uh, Neal, there's something I need to ask you." This made him look up. "Um…" Kel paused, nervous about his reaction. "Doyouloveme?" It came out in an unintelligible rush. Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?" Kel took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Do you love me?" This time she managed to say it a bit more clearly. Neal coloured faintly and looked at his hands. His answer was murmured.

"Yes." Kel relaxed slightly. For an awful moment, she had thought he might laugh.

"Right…well, as long as I'm allowed to talk to my other friends, I don't object. And as long as Lord Wyldon doesn't find out, I can't see that it will matter." Neal smiled slightly.

"Oh, well, now that I've got your express permission to love you…and we will have to keep it from the Stump. We can't have you getting kicked out, and certainly not on my account."

When the rest of the little group arrived, they were relieved to see that Kel and Neal were back on speaking terms. Everyone had found it strange, having them out of sorts with each other, no matter for how short a period of time.

* * *

A/N. Well, there you have chapter 3. I know I promised fluff and it hasn't appeared yet, but I'm getting there, so just hold your horses. As always, reviews are welcome. Oh and by the was New Hope, yes, you are being presumptuous.

Lexi G


End file.
